Tokiwadai Middle School
Tokiwadai Middle School (常盤台中学 Tokiwadai Chūgaku) is a prestigious girls' middle school in Academy City. It is an all-girls middle school and is one of the major locations of the A Certain Magical Index ''series as many of the major characters are students enrolled at the school. It is one of the main central locations of the ''A Certain Scientific Railgun ''series as the main characters, Mikoto Misaka and Kuroko Shirai are students at the school. Overview Background Tokiwadai is a prestigious all girls middle school that was created and established at an unknown year. It's said to be one of the most renowned all girls schools in the entire world and is one of the top five most prestigious schools in all of Academy City. There was once an indicident where a girl who tried to enroll in the school was rejected but she was from a royal family and it triggered an incident. Mitsuki Unabara's grandmother is the current adminstrator/director of the school. Student Demographics There are currently over 180 students enrolled in Tokiwadai Middle School. Of those 180 students, 2 of them are Level 5 Espers, 47 are Level 4, and rest of the students are Level 3. To become a student at Tokiwadai, they must be an esper with a level of 3 or above in order to enroll and become a student. Uniforms Standard school uniforms for Tokiwadai Students manily consists of a short-sleeved white shirt covered with a light brown vest with the red and gold school emblem on the left side. Bottoms consist of mainly grey skirts with pockets that are half-way down their theighs. There appears to be no requirments for shoes or socks such as Mikoto's shorts are allowed to be worn. In the winter and fall, the uniform consists of a tan button jumper with a darker shade of tan and a checkered blue skirt with black and red criss-cross lines. School rules state that the uniform must be worn by all students whenever they are on campus including the dormintory which is part of the campus. Campus Exterior Tokiwadai Middle School is located in the School Garden, an interior section of Academy City, and is surrounded by four other all girls' schools and a shopping mall nearby for wealthy rich girls. The school itself is fairly large with the main building being notably huge and contains a library, a cafeteria, a showering are and classrooms. Outside, it also has a trackfield, a testing ground for espers, and a swimming pool to test out Misaka's abilities. Interior The interior of the school is rarely seen with only the library making an appearance and is shown to be rather large. There is a part of the school refered to as th '''Returning Bath Facility' (帰様の浴院 (かえりさまのよくいん) Kisama no Yokuin (Kaeri-sama no Yokuin)) where students go to clean up. It is very large being at the size of around five classrooms and contains over 90 showerheads. Each of them are separate by white partition boards and a sliding store. The shower doors aren't as big as the boards as they are as tall as they only hide the chest-to-theigh areas of the average Tokiwadai student's body. In the anime adaptation, the facility is rather small when seen mainly due to prespective limitations on each scene it appears in showing only the shower partitions near to the walls. However, it serves the same purpose in the anime just like it did in the original light novels. The facility has advanced shower controls, lockers, tables for drinks and food, cabinets for many items like bathing implements, as well as ornamental plants and seats for students to sit on. Structure Activities Tokiwadai is one of the main participants in the anual Daihasai Festival and competes against other schools in various different sports and activities. Other events include the Midsummer Festival in the school dormitory. During the Midsummer Festival, students are to dress up in maid garments and welcome all of the guests coming to the event and invite them to demonstrations such as flower arragement, sewing ect. and a performance by someone at the end of the festival. In episode 19 of the railgun anime, Misaka is seen on stage performing a violin solo at the end. Factions There are various organizations and factions that exist within Tokiwadai. One of them is the Clinque of the Queen of Tokiwadai which is lead by Misaki Shokuhou and is mainly a group of various followers and students that are devoute to her. Factions are typically various school clubs and organizations which mainly look out for their own interests in general and at one point. Mitsuka had tried to convince Kuroko to form an organization and join her but Kuroko declined due to their rivalry. Notable Members Students *Mikoto Misaka - Level 5 *Misaki Shokuhou - Level 5 *Kuroko Shirai - Level 4 *Mitsuko Kongou - Level 4 *Megumi Kirifu - Level 4 *Maaya Awatsuki - Level 3 *Kinuho Wannai - Level 3 *Shimanaka Kobayashi - Level 3 *Yasumi Usukinu - Level 3 *Ringlet Curl Girl - Unknown Level (presumably Level 3) Teachers & Staff *Tokiwadai Dorm Supervisor - Dorm Supervisor *Watanabe - Teacher *Unarabara's Grandmother - Director/Administrator Associates *Mitsuka Unabara - Director/Administrator's Son Trivia *Tokiwadai is similiar to that of A Certain High School in that it's one of the most important locations in the series due to both schools having the main characters and other major characters being affiliated with the schools. Category:Heroic Locations Category:Homes of Heroes Category:Heroic Symbolism